Cutting tools can be provided with a tool coupling for securely coupling a first component to a second component.
In some such cutting tools, the tool coupling is a threaded coupling. Examples of such cutting tools are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,164, U.S. Pat. No. 7,713,004 and US 2012/0009027.
In other such cutting tools the tool coupling provides a differential action to securely fasten the first and second components together. Examples of such cutting tools are disclosed in, for example, GB 765943, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,956 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,642.
In still other such cutting tools, the tool coupling can include a stop surface extending in a general radial direction. Examples of such cutting tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,003 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,953.